Trio
by Jacsksondragonevans
Summary: this is a story for Claus and little miss marsh mellow, it has no corespondents with the game.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

_This fanfiction is a non-in the game related, about Claus and Miss Marshmellow in middle school so yeah enjoy i guess. if the charaters don't acted the why you want them to , is because i might accidentally project a little bit of myself in them, sorry._

The blonde with flipped up hair and bright blue eyes, looked at his older twin brother with a stern look. he was slightly bent over with hands on his hips. The older brother lazily opened his eyes, he made an "eh?" sound at the blonde stood taller and crossed his and smirked at the dirty ginger. He closed his eyes and said "it's 7:30" the he walked out of the room. The ginger alert sat up in the bed, he intently stared at his feet for a few moments, then he rushed over to the closet and grab clothes and run to the bathroom in the bed room, he near had close encounter with the corner of the door frame. he put the shorts he grabbed on while brushing his teeth. He finish getting ready and messed his hair up by combing it before he put his shirt on.

he walked down the stairs to living room that was connected to the kitchen and dinning room. "you screwed up your hair again." the blonde said, it looked like he was reading the paper but he was just skimming it while sipping something out of porcelain cup. The ginger sat across from him at the table in the dinning area. "i still can't believe i woke up before you that never happens, what were you doing last night that made you so tried?" the blonde said in a sarcastic tone.

"Lucas Why are you so sarcastic now?" The ginger asked, eating the food that was set for him. "Well my best guess is puberty." Lucas answered, he took a glance at his older brother. "hrmm, could it be that you were talking all night long with someone on the phone?" Lucas asked, "No, you were using the phone all night talking to your boyfriend Ness, remember."

Lucas spat out the drink he had just took a big gulp from, "Ahh! Claus!" he exclaimed in disgusted tone, Claus and stood up and walked over and smack Lucas gently on the head, "Come on were going to be late." Lucas set his cup and paper on the table and stood up next to Claus. "HA!" shouted, Claus covered his ear and asked "What so funny?" Lucas smiled "I'm Taller", Claus playfully pushed him forward " By like an inch."

"Hey an inch can change every thing.", Claus gave him neutral glare and guide him to the door, then the were off to school.

On the walk there that wasn't very far where they lived, they had idle conversation together. "You think Jeff or Loyd will let me cheat off their test?" Lucas asked staring off into the bright blue sky. " I doubt it." he replied "Well i guess i"m gonna have another F to explain to Dad." Lucas said in a nervous tone. "Why are you failing so much, your a lot smarter than i am." " i forget to study." Claus shook his head, "your going to have to work on that one, your really be a blonde." "Claus Careful with such harsh language, Ana or Paula might hear you and then comes the shouting." "Lucas why can't take those smart thoughts that spew out of your mouth and put them on your tests." "But that takes work." Lucas whined "Hard work will befit you immensely!"

The two made it to school and walked into there homeroom class with duster as the teacher, after the whole business with needles duster thought that training young minds to do good like Lucas was a great endear. Lucas sat next to Loyd, Claus couldn't hear what they talking about but clause had a guess what it was about. His attention was pulled away by a brightly dressed girl sat in the seat next to him.

She wore a lavender pink dress with white shawl over it, and same shade of pink sailor hat over thick blonde twin tails. she looked over to Claus, she smiled a big smile at him. "Ana isn't that a little warm for where we live?" he jokingly asked her, " i thought you would have liked it." she said a little sad.

_** Slam!**_ The two looked in front of them as a boy with black hair grumbled as he sat down. He positioned himself were his face was sideways towards them. "Claus could you Hit on someone else girlfriend for a change?"

"I'm not hitting on her!" Claus exclaimed defensively, The boy with black Hair turned his head so he could face Claus, he raised an eyebrow. "Really?" "Yes, i help Ana with her fashion style. From what she tells me your no help" Claus paused and turned to Ana "My suggestion try teal." Ana nodded, and faced to her desk, lifted the top of her desk up and pulled out her work.

Claus went to his desk for his work as well, he had just lifted the top when a high pitch squeal echoed through the room. Claus looked in lucas direction figuring it came from him, but no it came from Ness. Claus followed his fee to see that he had nearly tackled a Blonde girl with her hair down in a poofy dark green teal dress. Claus heard in his high voice "Do you have yo-yo?!" Claus couldn't hear her response, Ness whipped his head around and glared at Lucas. Lucas raised his head and looked at around at his new found attention.

"LU-CAS!" Ness shouted at him, he stormed towards his desk, "What did you do to my Yo Yo?!" Lucas titled his head to look at the girl he was just talking to, then he stared straight at him. "That was yours? Yikes i sold that thing." he said. Ness Raged boiled up inside him that it fluffed out and he stare gaped mouth at Lucas. "H-h-how-Why would you do that?" his voice reaching a new level. "i didn't know you then."

"Ness could you please take your seat so we can start class." Duster said to him, ness with his head low shuffled to his seat next to Jeff. Duster looked to the girl standing in the door way for moment the looked back to his desk, the in a second snapped his head back to her wide eyed. He opened his mouth to ask her question but she blurted out, "Psycho robot maid? why yes it is me, it is nice to see you mister Duster." she did a quick bow, then took a seat next to Ana.

_'How the heck is she alive, the tower exploded?!' _Lucas questioned in his head, then he looked at the board and rushed to finish his notes that duster was about erase. Lucas angled his head to look at the robot. _'why would a robot need to go to a middle school too?' _The robot angled her head as well and smiled at him, Lucas turned his head away_ 'Especially this school, i don't think anyone on the best speaking terms with it to.'_

The class finished the assignments early convenience! So the class socialized for a few minutes. "Hi I'm Ana Nice to meet you." Ana Greet to the robot in a cheery voice, he lifted her hand to her. The robot took her and introduced herself as well. "Little Miss Marsh-mellow." Ana took her hand back and thought for a moment, "That's a long name how about i call you Marshy okay?" "Okay." Marshy said a little confused by her sudden friendliness. "How about you and me become Friends." "Why?"

"You see i only have one Friend that's a girl, I mean Paula's nice and all but it's nice to have girl conversation with more than one female. I tried with kumy-chan but girl talk isn't her thing, plus she can be really scary. And Paula can sometimes go on and on about Ness." Ana Explained

"And talking to me about such things is far to awkward for you." Claus said breaking into the conversation, Ana looked to him. "Well that's because your a boy, and i don't know if you won't go talked to Lucas or Ness about the things we talk about." Ana Whined

"Well from the small Conversation i had with , he seemed much like a girl too me." Marshy said, Claus lowered his head on the back of Ana's Chair, Ana giggled at this. Then They heard the bell ring, Ana stood up and collected her things, She turned her head to Marsh-mellow. "You and i should hang out later after school." she titled her head towards Claus. "And since your like a girl to marshy you can join in too." Claus Groaned a little and walked out the room slouching.

Marsh-mellow walked slowly to her next class, she felt a tap on her shoulder she turned around to see Lucas standing behind her. They stared at each for a moment before Lucas asked the big elephant in the room. "How are you still working?" Marshy blinked, "I'm not sure, ask Jeff's dad." She started to walk away "Jeff has a dad?! Who is he?!" Lucas asked her, "He's a scientist." And then she left.

"Scientist...Scientist...Scientist...hrmmmm?" Lucas mumbled to himself, while he walked to his next class. he sat down in his seat, he turned to the person next to him which conveniently was Jeff. "Hey Jeff can i ask you something?" Jeff looked up from the pencil he was fiddling with."sure." "Is your dad a Scientist?" "Well yes he is, why are you suddenly so curios about me?" Lucas was taken aback by the harshness in his claim voice. "What?! well i thought we were friends." "More like acquaintances." "well i won't say that, more like not so close friends." "yeah acquaintances." "No just regular friends" "Do you have any Idea how awkward it is to talk to you?" "Odd question but no i don't, i always thought it was more annoying than awkward." "True."


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so i gotton some help with organising the story a little better, i do have apoling grammer and for this one i'll proof read it! i'll only talk in the beganing of the story and not the end or anywhere in the middle, i want to have the feel of it to be story of a middle school romance. Between a boy whos supposed to be dead and a robot whos suppose to be dead as well. Maybe i should rethink how love works...anyways the way i incorprated the charaters is probley a lot different than yours and for that i'm sorry. But the way i view Ness is that he can be a little akward with people and his voice is changing so it's high pitch. And with lucas is that he saracastic and a somewhat adgressive air head, but he's really nice and sestive he's just covering it up for reasons that you already know. i discribe those two because i'm sure they're the two that i the most divers in this fanfic. And if it is me talking i'll put it a different font so you can tell the differnce._

"How come you said i'm a girl?" Claus asked the robot, she lift her head and shifted so she could see him from the conor of her eye.

"i bevle it would be your mannerism that seem the most femmine to me." she anwsered.

"Could you elaberate?" Claus asked raising his eyebrow at her,her head didn't move but her eyes shfited away from him as she thought of a resopnse.

"The way you talk and how you incorperate politness, plus the way you use saracasim has this slight motherly feel to it."

"And the way when you really care you'll spend hours fixing your hair." Ana Proded from behind him flicking his hair with her pen. Claus took his hand and smothed his hair down, he lifted his hand and the hair sprong up to the way it was. "It dosen't matter how hair i try to fix my hair it'll always go back to the way it was." claus whined

Marshy spin around to face him and rasied her pencil up to his nose and twiched and at her swifted hands. "That!" she began in a loud whisper. "that right there is so fay, it"s adorable."

Ana made some aww noises behind them, she was resting her chin on her palms that were propted up on her desk. Claus Cletch his fist not in anger, he actually wasn't sure why cletched his fist to begin with. But he put on a angered pout and looked away. "Oh come on i'm teasing, you two were just have a cute little bit of friendly banter that's all right?"

"Normaly you call it flurting rather than friendly banter." Claus mubbled

"Well yeah that's because it's with a girl whos probaly not a few tons heavier than you. right?" Claus gave her no response, she turned to Marshy, Ana poked her in the arm. "Marshy Chan would you call that flurting?"

"Well of course not, robots have no way of feeling love or any other emoition that expresses an inderterment amount of affection, it's caluculatable, and it would probly fry our systems." Marshy anwsered.

"I don't if claus can teach a toaster about love then who knows." the black haired boy from the last class said joining the coversation

Claus looked up at him and glared, then he spread his arms out took a deep breath, he looked like he was about to break into song. But the boy poked him in the chest to stop him."Don't you even think about singing that, you know the anwser! we can't ever be friends."

"Why not?" claus asked jokingly not expecting a resopnse.

"Because your in love with a toster!" he said with a smile on his face.

Claus raised his arms up and gave him a funny look. "Ninten For the last time i don't know what you thought you saw, but i am not in love with a damn toaster!" Claus annoced in a rather loud voice. He notice the sudden scilence and looked around and saw that everyone was looking at him and Ninten. Then the teacher spoke up. "Ninten. Claus. Is there somthing you two would like to tell the class?"

Ninten did a quick look around like he was nervous slightly he point at him self when he spoke. "What no. . no. He's talking about a differnt Ninten, right claus." He smacked claus chest. "Yeah um..Ninten T for toaster."

Claus threw his hands up in frustation "For the love that is all that is...i don't know sane, will you shut up about the damn toster! If you like tosters so much the buy one or marry one or something so i don't have to hear about it! Please!"

Ninten just smiled at him and shook his head." Ya know if ninten dates a toster you'll have to listen to him and how great they are togther." Ana said to him

Claus smack his hands on his face and started to pull his face whens his hands started to slide down. then he started to bang his head on his desk, and then the teacher point to the door and said. "Ninten Claus out in the hall."

During the entire time Lucas and Jeff were suppose to be doing math, lucas told him his suppestions about Litttle Miss Marshmellow. Jeff rested his index finger and thumb on his jaw pondering what lucas had told him. "So you think that the reason that the robot is up and runing has a darker propose then going to a middle school?" Jeff asked

"yes."

"And that my father was forced to fix it so it could do it's dark porpose corrected?"

"Yes that's what i just finished telling you why are you repeating it?"

"anyways i guess since the robot has no way of remebering what happen to since it was probaley off line my suggest would be to confront my Farther about it."

"that was what i- ya know what yep let's go for your plan. so what we go over there like after school or something?"

"yes around six."

"sounds like a plan." Lucas lifted his hand to jeff, the two shook on there deal.

"Alright you two what is the toster?" the teacher asked the two young men that looked very annoyed with each other. Ninten looked away from Claus and his death glare and spoke up. "He showed a toaster about love." Claus smack him in the face with the back of his hand. "Hey! No hitting. Claus apogize." the teacher instructed. "fine" Claus grumbled, he fliped his head to the other boy." sorry" Ninten glared at him holding the nose the claus had dagemed,. "accepted."

"Okay claus since you know the story so well you tell from the beinging." the teacher demanded.

_ Alright it was a normal for me i got up and i was hungary so i went down stairs to the kitchen for food. so for a quick meal i put some toast in the toaster and push the lever down. i wait to hear the pop but the toast never popped up. so what did i force the lever up and touched the bread. it was cold. so insted of what a secably normal person would do, i pushed it down once more. this went on for a little while and instead of checking if it was pluged in ,i did what i do for when i'm playing a game and started talking to it, so it would cook my bread._

_ Ninten was coming over to hang out with Lucas and had walk in to the house at weird time when i was talking to the toaster. so from his persective i was flurting with the toaster, though i was not._

The teacher had their arms folded while listing to Claus story, they turned to ninten and said "Ninten you should not tease Claus if he does something that you find odd. Because i'm sure you do odd things as well."

And with tthat the three made there way to back inside the class room, Ninten tapped Clus on the shoulder. "What?" he asked, to which Ninten replied "you told it wrong."

"Okay then how did it really go?"

"Well i don't know about the beinging, but you weren't just talking to the toaster, when i walked in." He said, Claus gently smack his chest. "You know i hate you"

Ninten patted Claus's back and said "i hate you too buddy"


End file.
